The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of one or more gases and to an apparatus for the carrying out of a method of this type.
In the method, a liquid containing the gas to be produced is treated electrolytically. One or more gases are formed by the electrolysis. The method in particular serves to produce hydrogen or hydrogen and oxygen, the latter in particular as a mixture (oxyhydrogen).
Methods for the manufacture of hydrogen or of hydrogen and oxygen or of oxyhydrogen are already known. Water is used for this in the typical electrolytic methods. The water molecules contain hydrogen and oxygen. However, the efficiency and the reaction rate of the previously known methods are suitable for improvement.
An apparatus for the electrolytic production of hydrogen and oxygen is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,522 which comprises an anode chamber and a cathode chamber in which electrically conductive ultramicroelectrode particles are present which are in each case in contact with the cathode and the electrode and which serve the improvement of the conductivity and the minimization of overpotentials.
A method for the electrolysis of water is known from JP 2002-322584 A in which the reaction is supported by a fine jewel powder or rock powder or by a fine powder of different types of minerals or metals. The fine powders are intended to improve the conductivity.
DE 100 16 591 C2 discloses a method of generating hydrogen in which a first electrolyte is provided in the interior space of a hollow microfiber and a second electrolyte is provided outside the hollow microfiber. The hollow microfiber bears anode and cathode separately on its wall surfaces.
US 2001/0050234 A1 discloses an electrolytic cell comprising a first electrode and a second electrode between which an electrolytic membrane is arranged. An electron-exchange resin can be used for the electrolytic membrane.